


So you Had a Bad Day

by Willowanderer



Series: Monstrous Roommates [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Logan and Virgil come in at the end, M/M, grouchy boy, miserable introspection, monster au, not the best parenting in the world, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowanderer/pseuds/Willowanderer
Summary: Patton is not in a good mood today. It bothers him a lot





	So you Had a Bad Day

Patton lay on the couch, in what for him was a very grouchy mood. The darned stray cat would just not leave him alone. He couldn’t help but feel that it was coming by just to get him in trouble. He loved cats, even though they didn’t get along and he was mildly allergic. He just loved that one a little less. But that wasn’t even really it, everything just felt wrong. His entire body was itchy, and he wanted his boyfriends. But everyone, even Virgil was out of the house at the moment. He’d stayed home because he didn’t feel his normal cheerful self, and didn’t want to take it out on anyone.

“Drat, drat, darn.” Muttered Patton burying his face in the throw pillow on the couch, which smelled comfortingly of his people. “Fudge packing donkeys.” he kicked his feet petulantly. This just wouldn’t do. It might be strange that three grown men who were all older than him depended on him to be dependable, but they did. Dad-pendable even. 

Normally, thinking about his boyfriends cheered him up. Even without the warm squishies (still present, just somehow feeling unimportant at the moment) the idea that three fully grown, functionally immortal men let him ‘Dad’ them tickled him pink. Roman was older than most of the swears that put his quarters in the language jar. Logan was good at schedules but terrible at remembering to eat. And while Virgil  _ could  _ do laundry, he was really bad at it, and would go to great lengths to avoid it. Patton liked doing it. He liked cooking, and cleaning and helping remind them to be human. Well, human-ish. The good parts of being human. Kindness. Connection. Compassion. Puns. They appeared in every culture in some form or another, so they must be part of what made humans what they were. Patton loved all of it, as much as he loved the feel of dirt under his paws and the song the moon sang back. He loved humans as much as he loved the men who weren’t, who babied him a little but let him baby them back. So he owed it to them to be a little ball of sunshine, when their lives were hard. He didn’t need to be one more thing for them to worry about. Roman and Virgil had their creative endeavors to work on, so much stress in that. Logan’s chronic over-scheduling in an attempt to learn as much as possible. And they were so wonderful; all he could offer them was being happy and supportive. 

Except he couldn’t today because everything felt awful and wrong and too much and too bad. So what good was he?

He shifted in place, and a small stuffed animal fell to the floor. Patton peered at it myopically. He didn’t remember bringing it downstairs. It should have been in his room, not perched on the couch. Still, it was definitely on the list of people who didn’t deserve to be hurt by his bad mood. Patton reached out and snagged it, stopping himself from chewing on it’s ear by force of will, and tucked it under his chin instead, before turning slightly and stuffing his face into the back of the couch. 

It might have been that he’d gotten a letter from  _ his _ father the other day. His father always wrote letters instead of emails or phonecalls because he felt it connected the people better, touching and smelling what the other person had touched. His father was definitely not a Dad. Not what he thought a Dad should be, what he’d really wanted. Supportive, kind, silly, but sweet. It wasn’t as if he’d had a bad father. He’d seen those. Even in the pack. And his father did support him, even without any kind of understanding or really attempting to. It counted. It was important. Even if being asked how his job was going. His job as a working dog. 

Patton loved dogs. It shouldn’t hurt to be compared to one. But he wasn’t a dog. It was practically a slur against a werewolf, if only because it was a fear. Living in the place between wolf and man. A wolf that thought it was human. Neither and both. A dog. And Patton, with his curly tail, friendly nature and pied markings … was more dog than wolf. An embarrassment, that his father had never treated like one. He’d been the only one of his siblings to shift until his little sister bloomed late. He’d already left home then, accompanying Logan. He got his certification. He’d done that to himself. It kind of hurt. But he wouldn’t change anything, no matter how frustrated, itchy and -he had to admit it to himself if no one else -down right mad that made him. 

Leaving home with Logan had led to so many wonderful memories, and if he hadn’t he never would have met Virgil or Roman. Trying to imagine his life without them- without any and all of them made him feel empty and whiny, which was a bad combination on top of the grouchy that had settled into his muscles, making him tense. He tried to think of nice things. Kind cats. Toast and jam. Cookies. A long list of little things that circled back to his family, the one he’d chosen. Patton stood, as a werewolf, to live a long time. If he wasn’t killed by silver or another werewolf, his body would continue to reset every month to his most prime condition. Which was good, because he’d be able to stay with them as long as they’d have him. This cycled him back to less than awesome thoughts, and he started over.

He was still doing that so he missed when the front door opened and Roman came in, arms full of shopping bags. Roman was a little surprised to not get greeted at the door, given he knew that Patton was home. He spotted his lovely lycanthrope lover attempting to become one with the couch cushions, though he didn't appear to be asleep. Gently he set the shopping bags on the counter and rubbed his arms, chilled from the difference between the outside and the air conditioning. 

“How’s the Dad-lyest catch doing this evening?” Roman asked. He had a pretty good idea. Patton lying on the couch with small stuffed animals lined up both on him and around him did not point to Patton being in the best of states. Neither did the whine, starting low and rising and falling miserably.

“I brought you chewy bones.” Roman sat on the couch in the curve of Patton’s knees and moved a few plushies to the back of the couch so he could rub slow circles in his lover’s back. “I know it’s hard this time of month. But we’re here for you. We love you. I love you so much, I even got the rawhide strips you like.” Roman didn’t like them because the leathery twists brought up bad memories, and seeing Patton gnaw on and through them was mildly disturbing.

“Wait, ‘time of month’?” Patton twisted to look him in the face. “What are you talking about?”

“... Patton the moon will be full tomorrow.” 

“Oh Gosh, already? I  _ swear  _ it was just full. I guess I’m just making a ‘full’ of myself then aren’t I?” He sat up, and more beanie babies fell into his lap. He picked one up and turned it over so it was upright, stroking his fingers over the material. Roman tucked a lock of Patton’s hair back, leaving his hand cupping the werewolf’s cheek. 

“Patton, it’s okay. Do you need me to leave you alone?”

“No!” It cracked out in a whine and Patton looked embarrassed. “I mean, please don’t.” 

“I won’t.” It took them a little wiggling but they situated themselves on the couch, with the blanket around them. The AC was a little high, but Patton didn’t want Roman to move far enough to change it, and cuddling was good anyway. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” Murmured Roman softly, stroking Patton’s hair, where he was tucked under his chin. “We wouldn’t have left you alone.”

“Didn’t want to be a bother.” he mumbled. 

“Patton!” Gasped Roman “You could never.” 

He made a small negating noise, but didn’t say anything. 

“You really should say something.” Roman repeated himself. “You know Logan would never leave you alone if you felt bad.” 

“He had a test. And you had an audition. And Virgil had a meeting with that one really annoying client he keeps trying to mind trick into using discord.” He gave a shrug. “I’m just feeling cranky, and disappointed that I couldn’t be there for any of you. I couldn’t ask any of you to give up your important things just because I’m a little moon-dy.” 

Roman gently pinched his chin and looked him in the eyes. 

“Are you trying to deflect me from caring about you? It’s not going to happen.” He kissed him sweetly. “ _ mi sol, mis estrellas, mi luna _ ” He peppered Patton’s face with kisses. 

“Stop it-” Patton giggled, actually feeling better now. 

“No, never. Not only that, I think you’re right, this was a very big day for everyone. So, what do you think, pizza or Chinese?” 

“Oh gosh, shouldn’t we message the others?”

“Virgil will just say pizza and Logan will insist neither is healthy, we’re just cutting down the debate time. Did I hear you say both? I think I heard you say both. Good call, I’m starving.” 

“Roman!” Patton laughed. “Oh! Do you know if you got the part?”

“No, I won’t know for a while, there were a lot of people auditioning. There may even be call backs, I think they got more than they anticipated.” As much as he liked talking to people, Roman had been as thrilled as Virgil with the advent of online ordering. For one thing he could do it while he talked, and the apps saved his normal orders. 

“Well, of course, they got you.” 

“I was just going to order dessert but why do we need it when you’re so darn sweet!” He rubbed their noses together. 

“Nooo cookies!” Patton whined, but he was smiling. The world still felt scratchy, like he was wearing a wool sweater a size too small, but it didn’t seem so important now. He perked up, and turned towards the door. 

“Logan’s coming. And Virgil!” He started to hop up, but Roman hit ‘order’ on his phone and locked his arms around Patton.

“Nope! I get cuddles until further notice!” He blew a razzberry into the exposed flesh of Patton’s neck. “Punishment for not knowing I was coming.” 

Patton was laughing when the others came in. From the relieved looks on their faces, he realised they had known he wasn’t feeling his best. The remaining grouchiness was buried under a wave of joy at how lucky he was. He was buried under bodies in a cuddly hug, and this was much, much better than sulking alone on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> accidentally projecting on characters for 1000 alex.  
This started from a day where I just could not stay in a good mood no matter what. I'm finding writing Patton to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. I think it's all the word plays.
> 
> But fun werewolf world building for later, so that's something
> 
> as always find me on tumblr as thebestworstidea


End file.
